Mitos: Tanda Putih dikuku
by soo-iceu
Summary: Cuma cerita tentang Jongin, laki-laki jutek dingin cuek dan datar yang penasaran sama sebuah mitos tentang tanda putih dikuku. Gimana sih ceritanya? / exo's fanfic KaiHun couple. / warn!bxb! / [4 of 50StoriesProject] RnR! :3


―εϊз―

Mitos: Tanda Putih dikuku

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, etc.

Main Pairing: KaiHun

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi. Ngebosenin, ide pasaran, bikin muntah tujuh hari tujuh malem.

Lenght: Oneshoot [1/1]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Mitosnya, kalau ada tanda putih-putih di kuku sebelah kanan, itu berarti ada yang suka atau kangen, kalau tanda putih itu dikuku sebelah kiri, itu berarti ada yang benci.

Jongin memang tidak pernah ingin percaya, tapi ia ingin sekali membuktikan bahwa mitos pasaran itu benar adanya. Namun, hingga sekarang, Jongin tidak pernah punya bukti akan mitos itu.

Mungkin mitos itu memang tidak benar. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau punya pacar jutek, datar, dingin kayak Jongin?

Wajah Jongin memang tidak jelek, malah terbilang ganteng banget bak Robert Pattinson jatuh dari roket jurusan Malang-Bekasi. Namun ia tak pernah rapih dalam hal apapun. Wajahnya jutek pula, datar, sifatnya juga dingin. Mau dideketin, ngeri duluan. Takut ditolak mentah-mentah. Makanya Jongin terus-terusan jomblo. Kasian emang.

Hari ini, Jongin berencana untuk memotong kuku. Dan tada, sebuah tanda putih muncul lagi di kelingking kanan Jongin. Jongin mendengus. Sudah empat tanda putih yang berada di kuku tangan kanan Jongin, tetap saja tidak ada yang suka padanya, atau setidaknya Jongin yang suka dan mengejar _orang itu_.

Jongin kembali memotong kukunya, setelah itu ia menghela nafas. Jujur saja, ia bosan jomblo. Ingin pacaran... Tapi sama siapa. Mau naksir orang, mikir dulu. Siapa yang bakal cocok sama dia, yang bakal ngertiin dia luar-dalam, dan yang paling penting, nerima dia apa adanya.

Pfh. Nanti ujung-ujungnya sakit hati juga.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Satu diantara banyak hal yang tidak disukai Jongin adalah mengambil buku paket baru dari perpustakaan atau ruang TU. Karena kelasnya berada dilantai dua. Sedangkan perpus ada dilantai tiga, ruang TU ada di lantai satu.

Tapi, karena pertemuan singkat diperpustakaan, Jongin memiliki beberapa orang yang akan ia gebet.

Satu. Seulgi.

Dua. Krystal.

Tiga. Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun, laki-laki berkulit pucat bersifat lembut, memakai kacamata lensa kurang lebih minus tiga seperempat, kalem, dan manis. Tubuhnya yang kurus serta rambutnya yang cokelat dan jatuh kebawah cenderung membuatnya seperti perempuan.

Katakan saja Jongin gila karena sudah coba-coba menggebet manusia kutu buku bak Oh Sehun yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya dan bahkan belum ia kenal sama sekali.

Tsk. Lucu sekali. Mencari jodoh via gebet menggebet, eh?

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sebenarnya, datar juteknya Kim Jongin tidak berpengaruh dengan jumlah temannya. Buktinya, Chanyeol dan Kris saja masih mau berteman dengannya.

"Kris! Ayo dong kasih tau, siapa pacar barumu? Gak seru mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan!"

"Kau berisik sekali sih, Yeol?! Kalau aku pacaran sama Junmyeon, kenapa?"

"W-woow! Kau pacaran dengan laki-laki? Dan, uh? Si kutu buku itu?!"

"Yap. _Why not_? Yunho seonsaengnim saja mempersunting Jaejoong seonsaengnim. Suatu saat aku akan mempersunting Junmyeon didepan seluruh penghuni sekolah ini."

Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum tipis. Kris sudah menjadi error lebih dulu dibanding dirinya. Berarti, kalau dia benar-benar nyantol sama Sehun, _no problem_, kan?

"Kalau kau, Jongin?"

"Seulgi."

Chanyeol melotot. "Seulgi? Kang Seulgi?"

"Yaap. _Why?_"

"_There's no way for you to have Seulgi, dude! Nam Taehyun already get her heart!_" Ujar Kris, sok english.

"Terus kenapa? Baru mau digebet aja kok." Jawab Jongin, datar, cuek, jutek. Chanyeol mendengus sambil melempar sedotan bekasnya kearah Jongin.

"Kau terlalu datar, man! Jadilah lebih ekspresif, dan membuka diri."

"Sayangnya aku bukan kau yang tidak tahu malu, Park." Jawab Jongin jutek lagi. Chanyeol mendengus sebal. "Tau ah!"

Kris tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Setidaknya, ia masih punya dua gebetan, kan?

Krystal, dan Oh Sehun.

Jongin geli sendiri memikirkan jika seorang Oh Sehun akan mau pacaran dengan orang se-datar Jongin.

"Ey Jong, punya gebetan lagi?" Tanya Kris sekarang.

"Krystal?"

"Kau sangat menyedihkan. Naksir dengan tunangan Choi Minho? Kau mau dianggap sinting atau apa?" Kata Kris yang membuat Jongin diam-diam...

_Tengsin.~~~_

Gila, dia kok bisa lupa kalau Krystal itu tunangan Minho? Padahal, Minho satu klab dengannya. Ia juga lumayan dekat dengan Minho. Bodohnya~

Meskipun tengsin luar biasa, Jongin tetap datar. Membuat Kris dan Chanyeol sudah lelah bagaimana caranya membuat Jongin tersenyum segaris atau tertawa, hingga matanya menyipit gitu. Ugh sebal. Kris juga heran, dulu dirinya yang paling dingin. Sekarang malah Jongin.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol menangis bahagia melihat dirinya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tempo hari.

"Ada lagi?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak punya. Padahal ia masih punya satu. Lebih baik ia rahasiakan. Daripada si bocah tengil bermarga Park itu malah menghancurkan rencananya sendiri.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kau yakin akan menunggu ditempat ini?"

"Kenapa enggak?" Jawab Jongin pada pertanyaan konyol Chanyeol.

Saat ini, mereka berada diperpustakaan. Mereka berdua dihukum karena ketahuan tidur berjamaah dikelas. Daripada bengong didepan kelas, Jongin mengajak Chanyeol ke perpustakaan. Siapa tahu, ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, kan?

Tapi perpustakaan sekarang sedang lumayan ramai. Mungkin ada kelas yang sedang berkunjung.

"Sehun-ah! Kita pakai ensiklopedia apa nih?"

"Terserah aja. Yang penting ngerjain." Jawab seseorang dengan lembut sekali. Astaga, telinga Jongin adem anyem dengernya. Suara Sehun. Berbeda banget dengan suara Chanyeol yang cempreng tapi ngebass, cerewet pula.

"Mau ngapain juga sih kita kesini?"

"Baca buku. Cari novel atau komik aja sana. Biasanya nyelip _hentai_ barang satu atau dua."

"Kau baca apa?"

"Kepo aja. Cepetan. Aku tungguin disini."

Jongin mengambil tempat duduk yang posisinya dapat melihat Sehun dengan jelas. Ia dengan asal mengambil sebuah buku dan pura-pura membacanya. Padahal matanya fokus pada Sehun.

Ingat ya, Jongin belum pernah mengenal Sehun dengan baik, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Chanyeol datang menghancurkan konsentrasi Jongin dalam menatap Sehun. Ia membawa satu komik dan dua buku sms humor singkat gak jelas gitu. Biarin aja deh, yang penting bocah itu ada bacaan. Daripada gangguin Jongin terus?

Jongin bersyukur dalam hati karena Chanyeol tumben banget kalem baca-nya. Biasanya anak itu akan berisik meskipun sedang membaca.

Kembali, Jongin menatap diam-diam Sehun yang sedang menggigit pensilnya gelisah. Lucu sekali wajahnya. Lalu ia berdeham sebentar saat dirinya hampir tertangkap basah menatap diam-diam oleh Sehun sendiri.

"P-permisi?" Ujar sebuah suara yang lembut.

"Ah, ya?" Jawab Jongin sambil melirik Chanyeol yang tidak bergeming dalam membaca komiknya. Mungkin ia benar-benar dapat komik ecchi atau hentai.

"Buku yang anda baca terbalik. Apa memang kalau membaca, anda seperti itu?"

Tengsin lagi.

Kepergok kayak gini sama Sehun. Asem.

Kali ini, Jongin betulan salting.

"A-ah tidak juga. Aku sedari tadi memainkan ponsel dibawah, yah, untuk alibi sedang membaca saja." Jawab Jongin salting. Beneran loh! Tangannya saja sampai reflek menggaruk belakang lehernya sendiri.

"Oh begitu." Sehun terkekeh sangat pelan. "Mm.. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya pinjam buku itu? Ensiklopedia tubuh manusia. Saya sedang sangat butuh sekali."

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sehun. "T-tentu saja. Silahkan ambil. Aku akan mencari bacaan yang lain."

"Terimakasih banyak, ya... Ehm..."

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin Sehun ingin menyebutkan namanya? Kalau Jongin beri tahu namanya, Jongin akan salah atau tidak? Sungguh ia tidak mau tengsin lagi didepan Sehun.

"Aku Jongin. Kau?" Jawab Jongin langsung.

"Ah ya, terimakasih Jongin-ssi. Saya Sehun. Saya permisi dulu. Maaf mengganggu."

"Ya sama-sama."

Jongin mengubah wajahnya langsung datar seperti biasa saat Chanyeol berdeham. "Tadi siapa?"

"Sehun."

"Kenapa?"

"Minjem buku."

"Ohhh." Jawab Chanyeol lalu fokus kembali dengan bacaannya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun diam-diam menghela nafasnya lega saat ia dalam perjalanan balik menuju Baekhyun.

"Berani aja minta buku dari Jongin."

"Kenapa enggak? Dia tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan, Baek. Dia baik. Dia tidak jutek apalagi dingin."

Baekhyun melotot. "Kau benar-benar tak pernah tahu Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak."

Cie, bohong.

Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sebenarnya jutek, cuek, dingin, datar. Sehun tahu Jongin.

Karena Sehun diam-diam menggemarinya.

Menggemari sosok Kim Jongin.

Tapi Sehun sadar diri. Dia tidak semanis Baekhyun, tidak sepintar Kyungsoo juga. Dia biasa-biasa aja. Jadi ia tidak punya minat untuk kenalan lebih jauh dengan Jongin. Daripada ditolak?

Tsk. Aktingnya hebat, kan?

Eh, by the way, Sehun memang miring kok. Ibunya saja seorang laki-laki.

Genetika.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Lima hari setelah kejadian patah hati Kim Jongin karena Seulgi dan Krystal, akhirnya Kris dan Chanyeol kembali bertanya, "Siapa gebetanmu sekarang?"

"Tidak ada."

Cie, bohong.

"Beneran?"

"Iya!"

"Masa sih?"

"Bodo amat." Jawab Jongin jutek sambil nyalin PR-nya Kris.

"Aku mau ngasih kau saran gebetan yang cocok untukmu." Tawar Kris. "Mau gak?"

"Boleh. Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun."

Glek.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Itu kan emang gebetan dia sekarang dodol-_-

Tetap datar as always. Jongin gitu loh.

"Sehun juga terlalu kalem sepertimu. Mungkin kalau kalian berdua bersatu, akan menjadi the most awkward couple. Sehun yang kalem dan pemalu dengan kau yang kalem tapi diam-diam menghanyutkan. Kau itu manusia macam apa sih Jong?"

"Macam kau, macam Chanyeol, macam ibu ayahku." Jawab Jongin seadanya.

Kris bahkan memberikan saran seorang Oh Sehun.

Atau memang Kris tahu sesuatu tentang Sehun?

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sehun?"

Kris menggeleng langsung, bukan ciri khas Kris kalau berbohong. Jongin tahu benar sifat Kris bagaimana.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah naksir Sehun ya?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Deketin aja. Gak bakal rugi."

"Jangan sok ngatur, jomblo." Jawab Jongin ketus ke Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap melempar kaus kakinya pada Jongin.

"Jongin aku benci padamu."

"Akupun begitu, Yeol."

Jongin lalu terdiam.

Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya ia mendekati Sehun? Masa iya tiba-tiba gitu aja? Terlalu kelihatan perubahannya. Apa lewat nomor hp dulu? Gak manly abis.

Udah datar, cuek, jutek, dingin, ditambah gak manly.

Fix maksimal Jongin dipastikan gak bakal punya pacar sampe ibunya ngejodohin dia dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya. Cabe semua. Ew.

Terus dia mesti gimana?

Hueee.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Setelah berpikir sepanjang pelajaran Biologi, akhirnya Jongin mendapat sebuah satu lemparan penghapus papan tulis dan sebuah ide yang cukup baik.

Mengajak Sehun ketemuan. Hanya berdua.

Manly gak?

Manly kan?

Yoman.

Karena bertanya nomor hp ke Kris bukanlah cara yang baik, akhirnya dia hanya memutuskan menempelkan sebuah post-it di loker Sehun setelah sekolah sepi nanti.

Post-it ungu muda.

Hahaha, modal minta dari Hyeri.

Bilangnya mah buat nandain PR.

Lah emang sejak kapan Jongin mau ngerjain PR dirumah?

_Hi?_

_Friday, lotte world, 14.30 . Can u please meet me there?_

_Ssh. Don't tell anyone except your mom, okay?_

_kj_

Hehe Jongin jadi tidak sabar menanti esok hari.

ㅡo00oㅡ

_Hi?_

_Friday, lotte world, 14.30 . Can u please meet me there?_

_Ssh. Don't tell anyone except your mom, okay?_

_kj_

Sehun mengernyit melihat catatan tertempel dilokernya. Ia baru saja selesai les bersama guru matematika tercintanya, pret, yaitu Shindong seonsaengnim, dan mendapatkan sebuah catatan ajaib yang entah darimana datangnya.

kj? Kaje? Krystal Jung, kah? Kim Junmyeon, kah?

Sehun menggendikan bahunya tidak tahu. Ia memindahkan catatan itu ke pintu loker bagian dalamnya dan menguncinya kembali.

Sesuai dengan pesannya, ia tidak akan bertanya pada siapapun kecuali ibunya.

Ehm. Apa sebuah ajakan kencan? Haruskah mengenakan pakaian formal?

Tapi, bel berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar kan jam 2 siang. Sekolah menyebalkan.

Yasudah, pakai seragam saja.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi sekitar kurang lebih lima menit lagi. Jongin benar-benar bosan berada diruang kelas dan gatal sekali ingin langsung ke lotte world sekarang agar tidak ada yang tahu rencananya terutama dua temannya yang sedikit tidak normal itu.

Setelah bel, ia benar-benar langsung pergi dengan alasan sudah kebelet dan harus buru-buru. Padahal ia langsung ngabur keluar sekolah dan langsung ke lotte world saat itu juga naik bus. Waktu yang diperlukan dari sekolah ke lotte world hanya sekitar lima belas menitan.

Jongin tidak sabar aaaaaaaa (?)

Tidak sia-sia ia sering menyisihkan uangnya. Uangnya sekarang jadi bertambah. Lumayan buat nraktir Sehun. Sebagai cowok manly nih bray.

Jongin terkikik sendiri. Begini ya rasanya benar-benar jatuh cinta? Bahagia sekali. Tahu gitu, sejak dulu ia jatuh cinta. Rasanya menggelitik dihati hingga mulas keperut. Menyenangkan.

Iya sensasinya menyenangkan. Nanti kalo nyesek air mata keluar percuma. Ha.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun terdiam melihat seorang siswa lelaki yang mengenakan tas sekolah yang modelnya tidak lagi asing baginya. Itu...

Tas sekolah Jongin?

Jongin?

Kim Jongin?

KJ? Untuk Kim Jongin?

Wajah Sehun memanas. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Sungguh, Sehun tidak ada pikiran sama sekali tentang Jongin.

Dengan perlahan, ia menghampiri Jongin.

"Hey."

"Oh, sudah datang?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menatap sepatunya. Sepertinya sepatunya lebih tampan dibanding wajah Jongin.

Eh? Salah gak?

Salah ya?

"Jadi... Kau yang mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Sehun, kalem."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Hehe, iya. Kau sibuk ya?"

"Biasa aja sih. Ada apa?"

Jongin langsung mentalbreakdown. Ia juga tidak tahu bray, nape ngajak Sehun kesini! "Ehm... Terserah kau saja."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku ingin makan saja, bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Ayo."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun belum memotong sama sekali daging steak yang dipesannya. Ia asik melihat bagaimana semangatnya Jongin memotong daging-daging itu.

Sedangkan Jongin yang sadar kalau diliatin langsung salting dan malah memotong daging itu cepat-cepat sehingga terus terpotong hingga ia membuat kesalahan.

Tujuan awalnya, kan, memotongi daging ini untuk Sehun. Kok malah jadi kecil-kecil begini sih?

Jongin malu sekali. Ini sih sudah seperti bubur daging, bukan daging steak.

Sedangkan Sehun melihat apa yang diperbuat Jongin malah terkekeh pelan. Ia memotong sepotong daging yang ada dipiringnya dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"Say A, Jonginnie."

Jongin dengan rasa malunya hanya ikut mangap saja.

"Gomawo." Kata Jongin, masih malu sekali.

"Kita makan berdua saja. Atau kau mau makan itu dengan menggunakan sendok?"

"Terserah kau saja Sehun! Jangan membuatku semakin malu!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang sangat berbeda dari yang ia kenal. Jongin yang begini jauh lebih lucu dibanding Jongin yang cuek, datar, dan dingin.

"Baiklah-baiklah, satu potong lagi untukㅡ"

"Buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, Sehunnie~!"

Sehun tersenyum malu lalu membuka mulutnya, karena tadi garpu yang ia pegang direbut Jongin dan malah berbalik menyuapi Sehun. Ugh ;-;

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Maaf aku bertingkah bodoh hari ini." Ujar Jongin dalam perjalanan mereka mengelilingi lotte world tanpa minat menaiki satu wahana pun.

"Santai saja, Jonginnie."

Aduh sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini?

"Sebenarnya... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Ya?"

"Ehm..."

Jongin malah jadi terdiam sendiri saat Sehun malah melihat penampilannya rambutnya dan menata ulang rambutnya itu. Wajah Sehun yang serius memang lucu. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat wajah Sehun dari jarak sedekat itu. Bibirnya itu loh... Aduh pink sekali. Menggoda untuk dikecup.

"Ada daun dirambutmu." Ujar Sehun lalu kembali menatap Jongin dalam. "Ada apa?"

Seakan terkunci, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan dalam dan lembut. Menatap penuh cinta. Dengan instingnya juga, Jongin meraih kedua tangan kurus dan mungil itu.

"Sehun.."

"Iya, Jongin?"

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi... Ya... Kau tahukan... Ehm.. Aku..."

Senyum Sehun membuat lidah Jongin semakin kelu. Ia yakin telinganya sekarang sangat memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu! M-maksudku, aku mencintaimu. I know its kinda weird because ya... I'm a man and you too. Just nevermind about it but, i love you, Hun."

Sehun tersenyum. "I love you too, Jongin."

"Sehun? Are u serious?"

"Yeap." Ujar Sehun mantap. "Aku menyukaimu sejak tahun lalu. Aku sadar diri aku biasa-biasa saja. Makanya aku hanya memendam rasa ini."

Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. "Kau tahu? Aku masih sangat penasaran, tentang mitos tanda putih dikuku kanan dan kiri."

"Hey? Aku juga! Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah tanda putih dikuku kelingking kananku muncul. Kupikir hanya seperti biasanya saja. Ternyata memang benar ada yang suka padaku." Jawab Sehun.

"Kuku kelingking? Aku juga. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku menyayangimu. Jangan bocorkan ini pada teman-temanmu, ya?"

"Iya, Jonginnie. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

Jongin tersenyum licik. "Ayo kita pulang. Biar aku yang mengantarmu." Kata Jongin sambil mengangkat Sehun ala bridal style.

"Ah! Jonginnie. Turunkan akuuu!"

"No~ Sehunnie. Kau tidur saja. Alamatmu dimana? Kita naik taksi saja."

"Arraseo, Jonginnie. Jeongmal gomawo. Saranghae."

"Nado, Sehunnie."

ㅡendㅡ

Cie end.

Ada yang mau sekuel? Ngocol banget padahal males bikin. Ha.

Gaje ya? Maap y.

Ide ini muncul pas aku lg sedih. Kuku kanan aku banyak bgt putih2 gitu bikin geer kan. Tp aku patah hati. Td twitter ada notif kirain dm, taunye mention. Ketek.

Gantung ya? Hehehehe.

Ini 4 of 50 ... Masih 46 lagi:(

Ada yg berkenan baca yg lainnya gak?

1of50 = Cicak, BTS - HopeKook [on going][2/8]

2of50 = Whisper (Ngelamun), GOT7 - MarkBam [completed][1/1]

3of50 = Flashdisk (Short Ver.) Sehun centric, EXO - KaiHun [completed-on going][1/3]

YAUDAH SIH EMANG FF GUE JELEK :(

Pengen bgt nerusin wgt anjir ketek. Nanti wgt masukin 5 of 50 aja ah:3 lol wkwkwk

Dadah. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!

OIYA JAN LUPA REVIEW!

Maap ga balesin review, malas :3


End file.
